


Do Androids Dream of Electric 'Ships?

by savingholmes



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: BTW, College, College AU, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gay dads, M/M, Modern AU, how am i supposed to write this, i like to write my shit in modern aus bc i dont have to do research lmao, what the fuck am I doing, with their genderless child bb-8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savingholmes/pseuds/savingholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the autumn of 1997, two droids' lives are changed forever.</p><p>C-3PO, an Arts major and campus golden boy, and R2-D2, a shy yet mischievous Engineering major, could not be more different. But in a twist of fate, the pair of opposites find themselves falling in love with each other as the trees change.<br/>After graduation, 3PO and R2 join the mysterious Luke Skywalker on a life-changing mission. As it comes to a close, the droids wonder if their relationship can withstand the greatest mission of all: putting their life of adventure behind them and starting a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Androids Dream of Electric 'Ships?

**PRESENT DAY**

 

_Dear Diary,_

 

_R2 and I are going apartment hunting today! I'm quite excited. He's not. But anyway._

_I've been thinking about this moment ever since we started dating. Well, not really, I hadn't thought about settling down that much at all because I used to be what one would call... a playaaaa. But I've always known I would have a future with R2, that lively little thing. However, I'm not going to deny that I'll miss our adventures with the great Luke Skywalker. Settling down had always been oh so inevitable, but it's just happened so fast! In fact, R2 and I are already talking about starting a family! I'm very curious about that; I would love to be a dad. I'll be Dad and R2 can be Daddy. Although, we may have to find an alternative for R2. On the internet, things are easy to remember but hard to forget. I'll never forget that time I accidentally Googled 'DD/LG'!_

_Anyway, I best be off. R2 is screeching my name and wheeling himself about like a madman!_

* * *

I HAVE A HEADACHE ILL KEEP WRITING THIS TOMORROW OR SOMETHING

IF U WANT ACTUAL CONTENT PLEASE READ MY [KYLO REN/ JAR JAR BINKS FIC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5580643/chapters/12861928)


End file.
